Barian Invasion
Barian Invasion is the fourth arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime succeeding World Duel Carnival Finals and the first arc under the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II name. Story Setting The curtain falls on the World Duel Carnival, peace has finally returned to Heartland City. But now, emissaries from the Barian World, hostile to the Astral World, are aiming at taking the "Numbers" and Astral for themselves. In order to protect him, Yuma, Kite and Shark unite to combat the Barian menace. Barian Invasion Duels Girag's machinations 's first attempt]] With both Vetrix and Dr. Faker defeated, Dumon sent Girag to earth to acquire "Numbers" since he is the bravest warrior of Barian World. Girag appeared from a portal in front of a gang of thugs led by Fender after Fender mentioned wanting more power. After a scuffle, Girag then uses "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to hypnotize Fender and his thugs, making them chant "Barian!" With Fender under his control, he instructed him to go after Yuma Tsukumo. Yuma then got a call from Bronk's Duel Gazer, but was shocked to find a Barian-brainwashed Fender, who told him to meet him at Heartland Academy to Duel with the "Numbers" at stake. Yuma gave the Emperor's Key to Tori for safekeeping and ran off to school to Duel Fender. When the Duel began, Yuma was able to gain an early lead by lowering Fender's Life Points to 2500, but Fender used "Barian's Force" and Summoned his "CXyz" monster, "CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral", pushing him into a corner. As Yuma struggled against Fender and "Angeneral", Yuma was about to give up since he could not think of a way to win the Duel. However, after Tori showed up and returned the Emperor's Key to him, he and Astral were able to make a comeback using a combination of "Number C39: Utopia Ray" and "Numbers Impact". Afterwards, Yuma discussed the upcoming battle against the Barian World with Kite and Shark, with Yuma believing that the three of them can overcome the Barians. facing another Barian attack.]] After Fender's loss, Girag brainwashed a pro Duelist named Devon Knox who was visiting Heartland Academy. Devon defeated Ray Shadows when the latter got in his way. After Ray told Yuma about how he was brutally defeated by Devon, Yuma challenged Devon to a Duel. At first, Yuma played defensively to withstand Devon's aggressive strategy. Even by Summoning "Number 34: Terror-Byte", Yuma was pushed into a corner, but Yuma was able to Summon "Utopia Ray" and defeated Devon. Afterwards, Yuma was exhausted and accepted Ray's offer to carry him on his back. Yuma officially befriends Ray and was then carried off by a running Ray while hanging off his back and screaming. vs. Shark.]] Girag's next plan involved brainwashing the Student Council President, Carlyle Chesterton. Carlyle then challenged Yuma to a Duel, with Caswell supervising the Duel. Carlyle pushed Yuma into a corner by Summoning "CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader", but Yuma managed to bring out "Number 39: Utopia" and win the Duel, ruining Girag's plan. Later, Girag stumbled upon the school's Comic Book Appreciation Club, where he brainwashed Art Stanley. Art kidnapped Rio Kastle in order to obtain Shark's "Number" card. The two faced off in a Duel, with Art cornering Shark with his "CXyz" monster. However, with a little help from Yuma, Shark was able to save Rio and make a comeback with "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss". and Cathy.]] Girag later convinced Yuma and Ray to host a Friendship Games in order to settle an argument with the Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club in an attempt to take Yuma's "Numbers". Just before the final round, Girag brainwashed Tori and Cathy with "Barian's Force", but this plan was disrupted when Shark left the tournament early. Girag was substituted in as Yuma's partner instead. This worried him, as a Barian losing to a "CXyz" would have the same result as Astral losing to a "Number". Both Girag and Yuma managed to work together to defeat Tori and Cathy, returning them to normal. The Showdowns inside the Sphere Cube confronts Yuma and Astral.]] After the constant failures of Girag and Alito, Dumon decided to send Mizar to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave Mizar three Barian Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Girag and Alito. He then disappeared into a portal and appeared in an unknown realm. There, he approached a "Over-Hundred Number" called giant dragon, which he absorbed into a blank card. He then went to Earth, making the weather turn stormy. Seeing this, Girag and Alito went to investigate and recognized Mizar straight away as he emerged from the crater he created upon impact. Mizar gave the two their Barian's Sphere Cubes, then disappeared before Girag and Alito could respond. Mizar spied on Yuma and Tori near the Duel Sanctuary and fired a sphere of energy at Tori, knocking her over. He then activated his Barian Sphere Cube, forcing Yuma into a Duel with his "Numbers" on the line. Yuma managed to get a head start by Xyz Summoning his "Number 39: Utopia" but Mizar countered with "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", which resembled the dragon from Yuma's nightmares, surprising both Yuma and Astral. wielders.]] Using the effects of "Tachyon Dragon" abilities, Mizar destroyed "Utopia", knocking Yuma back into the Sphere Field which dealt real damage to him. As Yuma appeared too weak to continue the Duel, Kite arrived on the scene and took his place in the Duel. Kite quickly Summoned "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but struggled against "Tachyon Dragon". However, he managed to survive Mizar's attack and Summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", which managed to destroy "Tachyon Dragon". Mizar countered by reviving "Tachyon Dragon". He revealed his true form and used "Barian's Force" to evolve it into "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". This, however, turned out to be too powerful for the Sphere Field to contain, and Mizar was forced to cancel the Duel. As the Sphere Field disintegrates, Shark attempted to catch Yuma but ended up falling into a crater along with him. and Alito in his true form.]] While waking to school, Yuma and Ray were pursued by a group of Barian-influenced students and were forced to run. They become cornered, but were later assisted by Tori, Shark and Rio, who helped Yuma fight off the students in a Battle Royal. At that point, Girag revealed himself to be a Barian. Alito also appeared and helped Yuma defeat the students, while revealing his true identity. Later, Yuma and Alito began a Duel which started off in a similar way to their first Duel. Alito Summoned his own "Over-Hundred Number", "Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cetsus, but was countered by Yuma and Astral with the power of ZEXAL and "Number C39: Utopia Ray", both reaching a stalemate. Alito then revealed his true form and Summoned "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus". Yuma used "ZW - Eagle Claw" to equip to "Utopia Ray" and win the Duel. After the Duel, Alito allowed Astral to take his soul and his "Number". Astral tried, but much to his surprise, he could not. Yuma wanted to have another Duel with Alito in the future, but Alito said it wasn't possible, and bid farewell to Yuma and Astral, leaving through a portal. Later on, Girag found a severely beaten Alito, who claimed that Ray attacked him before passing out. Girag called Mizar and had him take Alito back to the the Barian World for recovery. Afterward, Girag challenged Yuma to a Duel and told Yuma to bring Ray with him. Both Yuma and Ray Dueled against Girag, who summoned his own "Over-Hundred Number" "Number 106: Giant Hand" and shortly after Summoned "Number C106: Giant Red Hand". With Yuma and Ray pushed into a corner, Ray revealed his true Dueling Skills along with his position as a Barian Cosmic Crime Unit member and through "Shining Reborn", gave Yuma "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", which Yuma used to Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" in order to defeat Girag. At the end of the Duel, Girag was so badly wounded that he retreated to the Barian World to recover. The Battle of Sargasso Ray faced off against a Barian emissary named Vector inside a Sphere Cube, who fled when Yuma arrived on the scene. Ray warned Yuma about Vector and handed Yuma some "V" cards. The next day, Vector appeared before Yuma and Astral and forced them to Duel him, revealing himself to be the the one who possessed Dr. Faker. Vector Summoned "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" and sealed away Yuma's "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force". Yuma countered by Summoning "Number 39: Utopia" and managed to destroy "Master Key Beetle" and recover his card, but Vector managed to revive it, recover his Life Points and Summon "Umbral Horror Mirage Tokens" to destroy "Utopia". Just as Ray arrived to support Yuma, Yuma used one of the cards he received from Ray, "V Salamander", to revive "Utopia" and evolve it into "Number C39: Utopia Ray V", using the effect of "V Salamander" to defeat Vector. After the Duel, Vector tried to abduct Yuma, but Ray stepped in and was taken by Vector instead. Just before Vector left for the Barian World with Ray, he threw the "Master Key Beetle" card to Astral, which was said to be the key to their final battle. s wait at "Sargasso".]] With "Master Key Beetle", Astral was able to activate the Different Dimension Airship inside the Emperor's Key. Yuma was determined to use it to go to the Barian World to save Ray. They headed out, accompanied by Shark, Rio, Kite, Orbital 7 and the Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club. They were pulled out of the portal at a place called the "Sargasso the Different Dimension Battlefield", where Vector, Dumon and Mizar waited them. Yuma took on Vector, Kite took on Mizar, and Shark took on Dumon. Yuma, Shark, Kite, and Mizar all stated off their turns with an Xyz Summon, taking damage from "Sargasso". Dumon and Vector Summoned their own "Over-Hundred Numbers", "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" and "Number 104: Masquerade", respectively; both of them used "Sargasso Lighthouse" to protect themselves from the damaging effect of "Sargasso". Yuma drew "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" to Summon "Utopia Ray V" and used it to destroy "Masquerade". Vector disappeared and Yuma thought that he was killed. Just then, Ray woke up and underwent Barian Battlemorph to reveal he was Vector in human form this entire time, and that up until now, the Vector that Yuma had Dueled against was a mere illusion. During their respective Duels, Kite Summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and Shark used Chaos Xyz Evolution to Summon "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss". Mizar used "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to Summon "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", and Vector used "Glorious Numbers" to revive "Masquerade". Yuma and Astral attempted to use ZEXAL Morph, but Vector told Astral that Yuma was hiding his true identity - who knows what he's hiding from Astral?and also questioned if Astral was honestly ready to be one with Yuma. He also informed him that he would be enveloped by the sliver of darkness on his body and ZEXAL Morph failed as a result. Then, Vector reminded Astral that "Utopia Ray V" has Barian origins, which was enough for Astral to be consumed by his own darkness. Astral then forced Yuma to use ZEXAL Morph with him, which resulted in them using Dark ZEXAL instead. Yuma and Astral remain overlaid by Dark ZEXAL, with Astral in control. Under its influence, Astral Duels aggressively; uncaring of the damage he takes. Meanwhile, Yuma enters Astral's mind, intending to save him. Yuma finds Astral's subconscious still in a state of corruption, believing that Yuma is no longer his friend. Yuma apologizes profusely, saying that he was at fault and is sorry for what he had done. He then runs towards Astral and embraces him, pushing both of them out of Astral's mind in the process. In the physical world, "Utopia Ray V" attacks "Masquerade" one last time with "Utopia" at 83200 ATK. At the same time, Dark ZEXAL is reversed, with Yuma and Astral splitting apart as the others watch. Seeing that Yuma had regained consciousness, Shark and Kite tell Yuma to halt the attack of "Utopia V", saying that he would lose otherwise. Yuma quickly does so and ends his turn, taking damage from "Sargasso". Vector suggests that Yuma surrender since he has only 100 Life Points left, but Yuma refuses, saying that he will always fight to protect his friends. " is Summoned.]] Vector begins his turn and activates "Barian's Force", Ranking-Up "Masquerade" and Xyz Summoning "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade" and attaching the Overlay Units of "Utopia Ray V" to itself and reducing its ATK by 300 for each Unit The effect of "Umbral Horror Masquerade" effect activates, allowing Vector to destroy a card in Yuma's Spell & Trap Zone. He destroys "DZW - Chimera Clad", reducing the ATK of "Utopia Ray V 2300. "Umbral Horror Masquerade" then attacks "Utopia Ray V" but Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Revenge Shuffle", returning "Utopia Ray V" to the Extra Deck, and Special Summoning "Utopia" from his Graveyard in Attack Position, reducing the battle damage to 0 and letting "Umbral Horror Masquerade" attack again. Yuma then activates the effect of "Interceptomato" in his Graveyard, banishing it to reduce the damage from "Sargasso" to 0. Yuma also activates the effect of the "Spell Recycler" in his Graveyard, sending "Xyz Agent" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard, and adding "Limited Barian's Force" to the bottom of his Deck. Yuma then activates the effect of the "Xyz Agent" in his Graveyard, attaching it as an Overlay Unit to "Utopia". Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Vector activates the effect of "Umbral Horror Masquerade", detaching two Overlay Units to halve Yuma's Life Points for each Unit detached and discarding two random cards from Yuma's hand "Chachaka Archer" and "Giant Hunter". Vector Sets "Barian Explosion". Dumon and Mizar along with Kite and Shark, neglect their own Duels to watch Yuma's, the latter two believing that Yuma can still win. Yuma begins his turn, drawing the last card in his Deck, "Limited Barian's Force", but he then collapses. Astral says that his trust in Yuma is not what it was, but adds that he still wants to believe in hope and fight together. The two then perform a new ZEXAL Morph, called ZEXAL II, signifying a new bond between Yuma and Astral. "]]. The two newly bonded duo activate "Limited Barian's Force" and perform a Shining Evolution, transforming it into "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force". They activate the new card, Ranking-Up "Utopia" and Summoning "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" and negating the effects of all cards on the field other than "Utopia Ray Victory". " is Summoned.]] They attack "Umbral Horror Masquerade" with "Utopia Ray Victory", activating the effect of "Victory to add the ATK of "Umbral Horror Masquerade" to its own, winning them the Duel. The attack badly injures Vector, damaging his wing. Due to the power released during the Duel however, "Sargasso" begins to collapse, ending Shark's and Kite's Duels with no result. After the Duel, Yuma and Astral reconcile their bond and declare that their battles are only beginning and that Yuma is determined to improve. He jumps into the air yelling "kattobingu"! Episodes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL story arcs